My Broken Home
by NeverThink
Summary: Sequel to "My Days With You", set 14 years into the future. Tragedy strikes the Reid household, causing strains in relationships at work and at home... Can the Janitor and Elliot's marriage survive? And what will become of Jamie? Please R&R, disclaimer within.


**My Days With You is back after two years! Sort of. Not really. But this is a sequel! Huzzah… I really hope you enjoy reading it, but if you haven't read My Days With You, I'll let you in on the story – The Janitor and Elliot are together and the story ended with Elliot having a baby boy. Now, 14 years into the future, the story continues. But just why is it titled "My Broken Home"? Find out ******

Disclaimer: I do not own scrubs or any of its characters.

He was fourteen, in high school, and hating every minute of it.

He had bullies.

He crushed on a girl who didn't recognise his existence.

And worst of all, he had to take his stupid little sister everywhere he went it seemed.

He was just an ordinary teenage boy called Jamie Reid. His parents were… well, not exactly normal, but they were married and lived together which was more than he could say for most of his friends. His mom ruled the house; she even used her last name as the family name. His dad liked to stuff animals and turn them into useful household objects. Jamie hated that.

Jamie had a babysitter (even though he was fourteen!) called JD. Everyone knew the story of how he had slept with his mom and Jamie couldn't have been his. The bullies called his mom a slut. They called his dad a weirdo.

Mom had made Jamie take stupid Caitlin to the shops with him because of that stupid little girl magazine that she always just _has _to have. His little sister was so annoying! Even now, on the way back, she was singing away about Christmas and Thanksgiving, skipping so that with each step, Jamies' arm was pulled down. He couldn't believe that he had to hold her hand! God!

It was getting dark. Jamie was afraid of the dark.

"Shut up, Caitlin." He hissed at his sister. "Why can't you just be normal?"

"What's normal?" The five year old inquired.

Jamie sighed and shook his head.

And then, out of nowhere, a shadow jumped in front of him. He jerked back in surprise. It was someone wearing a hood. Jamie immediately felt a pang of regret in the back of his throat – of course, he was out in the open! One of the bullies from school was here to take his money like they always did.

"Look, man, I don't have any money on me right now," Jamie began nervously. "because I was just at the shop, so can I jus-"

"I don't want no money!" The man growled.

Wait, man? Jamie squinted… this wasn't a playground bully. This was an actual mugger. Jamie's blood ran cold. "P...please..."

He was only a few yards away from home. Maybe if he ran now…?

And then something cold hit his stomach. It became warm very quickly. It felt like he had just been punched right in the gut. He coughed and spluttered from the shock and looked right at the mugger to try to get a glimpse of his face. The man looked shocked at something; he kept glancing down at Jamie's stomach too.

And then the warm thing left Jamie's stomach, followed by what felt like an explosion of goo oozing down. He automatically moved his hands to cup the ooze, feeling its warmth.

How long now had he stopped hearing things? A click in head and BANG! Sound was clear again. Caitlin was screaming relentlessly. The mugger was sobbing – he had now turned tail and ran, tripping over himself on the way – and now Jamie could hear his own breathing, frantic and heavy. Caitlin bounced into view. She was jumping up and down and saying something but he couldn't hear her again, couldn't see her… he felt so fuzzy…

…so fuzzy…

…so…

**-MBH-**

"Oh, for frick's sake!"

Elliot was trying to enjoy a really good episode of her favourite crime drama but it was so damn difficult with some stupid little kind outside screaming their lungs off. She was staring out of the window to try and spot the little brat but couldn't see a thing in the early winter darkness. So she instead snapped the blinds shut in a lame attempt to block out the noise. The screaming finally ceased, and she sighed happily.

She made her way over to the couch and slumped down next to her husband. He was called Sheridan, but she called him Shane. Everyone else called him The Janitor.

"Stupid kids." Elliot muttered under her breath.

"Kids scream, it's nature." The Janitor replied with a shrug before placing his arm around her again. "Caitlin screams all of the time."

"No she does not," Elliot protested.

"Well, she does when I show her my new animals."

"What would you expect?"

They laughed, and continued to watch the show. Half an hour passed and suddenly Elliot was worried.

"Where are our kids, by the way?" She asked. "We sent them to the local convenient mart, like, and hour ago. They should be back now."

"Jamie'll be torturing Caty. Be fine."

"Hm."

The front door swung open at this point and the Janitor gave Elliot the look of 'I told you so'. She rolled her eyes and shouted: "About time!"

"Mommy…?" It was Caitlin. The little girl walked through the doorway and Elliot screamed. The Janitor immediately bolted upright and ran to his daughter's aid.

"What's happened, are you okay? Oh my God…" The Janitor began checking his little girl. His precious angel… for she was covered in fresh blood.

"It's not mine daddy! I dragged him home by his foot so he might have some scabbies tomorrow…" The girl pointed to the front door, and the two parents followed her gaze.

Jamie was on the doorstep.

Sprawled on the floor.

Blood pouring from an open wound.


End file.
